


Happy Birthday, Pet.

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: Late Night Feelings™ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Elijah Loves It, Birthday Cake, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Feeding (slight), Finger Sucking, Gavin Reed is a Brat, Glove Kink, Humiliation kink, Latex, Latex Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Elijah has a treat and a surprise in store for his lovely pet Gavin this year~______Foodplay; cw Food cw Feeding (slight, Gavin is fed cake, not full on feeding kink)______Gavin refers to Elijah as 'Sir'Elijah refers to Gavin as 'pet'
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Late Night Feelings™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Happy Birthday, Pet.

Elijah held a plate with a single slice of cake on it in his black latex clad hands, an ornate cake fork placed ever so carefully to the side of it.

It was Gavin’s treat, something Gavin had requested for his birthday, so of course, it was his favourite. A slice black forest gateau; moist chocolate sponge prepared with kirschwasser (naturally), whipped cream and rich cherry filling sandwiched in between each layer, and elegantly adorning the top more whipped cream with a single plump dark cherry on the edge of the slice, that glistened in the light like a ruby.

"You wanted to make a game of it so, here are the rules- One. Your hands are to stay neatly folded in your lap. Two. You have to _wait_ for me to feed you. And three. You have to remain patient. Is that clear, pet?" He said as he sat down on the dining room chair in front of Gavin.

"Crystal," Gavin smirked up at him from his position, kneeling on the floor.

Gavin placed his hands in his lap in a way that could only be described as performative, complying with the instructions with total irreverence, to which Elijah cracked his own smirk. Gavin had far too much cockiness for someone who's only item of clothing was a wide black leather collar, and Elijah found that delightful. 

"Good boy," Elijah said, his tone mocking, showing Gavin he'd definitely noticed what he was playing at.

Elijah removed the cherry from the top and pointedly set it to one side of the plate. He'd save that for last, Gavin's treat if he made through the whole game. Then he took the fork, and ever so slowly cut off the tip of the cake, he scooped it up and floated the fork in front of Gavin’s mouth. Gavin licked his lips, but otherwise he didn’t budge, he even kept his mouth closed until the tines on the fork were millimetres away from his mouth.

However, when he opened his mouth, Elijah pulled the fork away and popped the cake into his own mouth, emitting a slow satisfied moan as he chewed the piece. Though if he were being honest, he couldn’t stand the cake himself it was far too rich and heavy for his tastes, and Gavin knew this.

“You fucker!” Gavin protested, though somehow, miraculously, he maintained his posture.

He finally swallowed the piece down, “You didn’t wait for permission to open your mouth, pet.”

“Sir, that wasn’t part of the rules,” Gavin said, his top lip pulling back.

“Oh I’m sorry, that one must’ve slipped my mind.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “I don’t believe that for a single second, _Sir_.”

“You’ll want to mind that attitude,” Elijah warned, smiling deviously as he prepared the next bite of cake. This time he presented it without a fuss and a soft low, “Open.”

He could see Gavin flush a little, the kick of humiliation from being directed when to eat working on him. He opened his mouth, Elijah placed the fork lightly against the tip of Gavin’s tongue. Gavin had caught on to the hidden rules at this point, he refused to proceed until he was told.

“You can take it,” Elijah reassured.

Gavin’ mouth closed around the fork, Elijah pulled it backward, it came away clean. The moan Gavin let out as he chewed was so filthy that Elijah couldn’t help but be amused by it. Gavin’s eyes slipped closed as he savoured it.

“Good?”

Gavin nodded, before swallowing, his eyes opened again, “Yes. So good. Thank you.”

"Messy," Elijah said, smiling as he wiped cream away from the corner of Gavin's mouth.

"If I'm messy it's your fault. I'm not _allowed_ to use my hands."

"Attitude, Gavin," Elijah's smile widened as he warned his pet playfully. He presented the collected whipped cream on his finger to Gavin, “Clean it.” 

“Yes Sir,” Gavin replied, and he did way more than simply clean Elijah’s finger, he just about went down on it. 

“You know that won’t work me up,” Elijah lied smoothly. 

Gavin pulled off the finger with a pop, leaving behind a layer of shiny wet saliva on the chlorinated surface of the black latex glove, “I was just making sure I got _everything_.” 

Elijah shook his head gently, the smile on his face swiftly becoming permanent as he admired just how close to the edge Gavin was pushing it tonight. 

“Ready for the next bit?” 

“Yes Sir!” Gavin answered, he was having far too much fun, but then again it was his birthday, so Elijah didn’t mind spoiling him even more than he _usually_ would (though it was certainly true that Gavin was spoiled more often than not precisely because it was fun). 

He cut the remaining cake slowly with the side of the fork, making Gavin watch as it was portioned out into three perfectly bite-sized pieces. He picked up the next piece and stopped to admire it somewhat before slowly presenting it to Gavin. 

"Open," Elijah instructed.

Gavin opened his mouth wide, and waited… and waited… 

Elijah knew he was testing Gavin's patience, as he hovered the fork just a few centimetres away from Gavin's mouth. He delighted in the growing impatience he could see in Gavin's eyes, the air between them so tense. The moment stretched on, but Gavin didn't give. It seemed he'd earnt his next bite. 

Elijah slowly pushed the fork towards Gavin again, "Take it."

He took the piece, but this time, he drew out chewing it, a glint of petulance in his eyes as if he was trying to show Elijah that it didn't matter how tame he was acting, he was a brat to his core and my some measure it was Gavin's good grace rather than Elijah's discipline that had Gavin acting on his best behaviour. 

He hummed thoughtfully as Gavin chewed as if he was weighing up whether or not Gavin was behaving enough… 

Then he picked up the next bite of cake on the fork, but he didn’t move, he spent just as long holding the full fork over the plate as Gavin had chewed on his previous bite of cake before he ever so slowly moved the fork forward and presented it to Gavin’s mouth.

“Open,” he ordered, and Gavin followed the order, and then Elijah waited… Again… 

He maintained eye contact with Gavin the whole time, and Gavin became visibly more impatient with each passing second, Elijah jolted his hand forward slightly and Gavin’s tongue twitched along with it. Elijah could see the crease in his pet’s brow, “A little eager, don’t you think?” 

There was no answer, Gavin knew better than to talk back, he waited. And Elijah waited. And a few more seconds passed. And then finally Elijah pushed the fork all the way forward, “You can take it.” 

Gavin cautiously closed his mouth around the fork, and took the piece, he chewed it at a more appropriate speed this time, little groans of contentment escaped him. 

“Good boy, it wasn’t that difficult was it?” 

Gavin swallowed and grinned, “No, Sir.” 

"One last piece, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes, Sir." 

"Do you think you deserve it straight away? Have you been good enough?" Elijah laid down the trick question, and how nice he would be to Gavin would depend on how he answered.

“Only if you think I’ve been good enough,” Gavin answered with total sincerity, he had managed to take Elijah by surprise yet again.

He looked at Gavin softly, “I think you have been,” He picked up the last piece of cake on the fork and presented it, “You can take it.” 

Gavin did so, and hummed in thanks as he chewed, the only thing left on the plate now was the single plump dark red cherry Elijah had set aside earlier. Once Gavin had finished eating, Elijah checked over his face to make sure he’d eaten it without making a mess, “Well done, nice and neat, such a good boy...” 

His pet’s gaze rested on the cherry, Elijah picked it up slowly by the stem and watched Gavin’s eyes follow the perfectly ripe fruit.

“I can tell that you want it pet… And it’s true that you’ve been good but--” He lifted the cherry by it's stem, and dangled it in front of Gavin’s mouth, “-- perhaps I’m feeling mean…” Elijah pulled the cherry up, placed it in between his teeth and slowly pulled the stem off, staring Gavin in the eyes the whole time, goading him for a reaction. 

Gavin grit his teeth, in fierce display of stubbornness, and held his posture without offering so much as a single grunt in complaint, his fiery gaze denoted how betrayed he felt… 

Elijah found he couldn’t be mean after all (not that he was planning to). He leant down, took hold of Gavin’s chin firmly, he pressed his lips to Gavin’s, he transferred the whole cherry into Gavin’s mouth and felt him shiver as he accepted the gift. 

Still with a firm grip on Gavin's chin he pulled back enough to watch Gavin, he was patiently holding the fruit in a cupped tongue, showing Elijah he hadn't eaten it yet. 

"Such a perfect display of obedience, even after all of my pushing," he stroked the side of Gavin's cheek with his thumb, "You may eat it, pet." 

With that Gavin bit into the fruit and moaned, he lost control of his posture, but Elijah was hardly going to pull him up on it considering the stunt he just pulled himself. He watched as Gavin chewed, his eyes closed softly with pleasure, "There's a good boy," Elijah praised, Gavin shivered some more and finally swallowed the fruit down. 

There was just the tiniest trace of cherry juice on the corner of Gavin's mouth, Elijah couldn't help himself, he moved forward once more and licked it off ever so slowly, "Just a little mess, don't worry, I've got it for you."

"Thank you, Sir." 

"You won the game Gavin, now, what would you like as a prize? You can pick anything you want…" 

"I want to unwrap _you_ , then ride you right here on the kitchen floor," Gavin demanded, his fire had been refueled. 

"I thought you might ask that, and of course you can. You've been such a good boy for me, my pet," Elijah smiled. 

He'd been teasing Gavin for a while about the first time he'd get to take Elijah's clothes off before they fucked. It had been something of a shared kink for them, Elijah staying clothed added an extra layer to their preferred dynamic… And Elijah intended to maintain that by subverting Gavin's expectations.

He'd been teasing Gavin more and more over the past few weeks about it, working the event up in his mind, and yes, today he fully intended to shed his clothes for his pet, but what Gavin didn't know was that Elijah's latex gloves didn't stop at his wrists like his normal ones, and in fact he'd been wearing a latex bodysuit beneath his clothing the entire time. 

"You may move freely now," Elijah said, dropping his hand from Gavin's face, he leant back in his chair and waited for Gavin's next action. 

His pet stood and shook out his legs to try to get rid of the obvious muscle cramps he had from keeping such a strict kneeling posture. Once he was fairly stable on them he walked over and straddled Elijah, "Hi," he said playfully. 

"Hello, did you like your present?" 

"Of course I did, but I just _know_ I'm going to enjoy this one a lot more…" Gavin smiled as he slowly started to open the buttons on Elijah's dress shirt. His eyes widened as he realised the stunt Elijah had pulled. After the last shirt button was released, Gavin dragged his hands over Elijah's shoulders, pushing the shirt down as he felt the latex under his fingers, "So this is why you had your top shirt button done up… _Fuck_ how far down does it go?"

"You'll just have to find that out won't you?" Elijah smirked. 

" _Sir_ , fuck…" Gavin pushed the shirt down past Elijah's elbows and allowed enough room so Elijah could glide his arms free from the sleeves. Gavin's hands roamed from Elijah's fingers, up his arms and down his chest and then back again a few times, he looked to be mesmerised by the way his hands were gliding over Elijah's body, "I can't decide if I like this better than the idea of seeing you naked properly or not…" 

"You've got time to decide," Elijah said, he ran his hands up Gavin's back and watched him shudder under the touch. He made the tiniest stilted moan in the back of his throat and tipped his head forward to rest his forehead on Elijah's.

"I can't stand the suspense anymore, I need to find out…" Gavin placed a kiss on Elijah's forehead and slowly he stood up again, only to sink into his knees in front of Elijah. First he removed Elijah's shoes, and socks, and when he revealed bare feet he chuckled softly and kissed the top of each foot in turn. Then his focus switched, he undid Elijah's fly, "Could you stand up, Sir?" 

"Of course, pet," Elijah smiled and rose to stand, so that Gavin could pull his slacks off, Elijah drank I'm his expression as he did, watching Gavin's eyes light up as it was revealed that the suit stopped just above the ankles, Elijah stepped out of the slacks and kicked them away. 

" _Oh fuck_ ,” Gavin’s hands pushed all the way up Elijah’s legs, coming to rest on his ass cheeks, he started to affectionately nuzzle Elijah’s thighs, “You feel _so good_ like this… _Fuck_ , Sir…” He kept on nuzzling, pushing his face up higher, he started to mouth at the very obvious bulge tucked against Elijah’s pubic mound, enclosed behind a zippered pocket.

“Do you want what’s inside, pet?” Elijah asked foundly.

Gavin hummed affirmatively. 

“Do you still want to ride me on the kitchen floor?”

Gavin shook his head.

“Where then?” 

“Couch, please?” 

“Okay, but you’ll have to crawl to me on all fours,” Elijah said, petting through Gavin’s hair, “You think you can manage that?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Gavin chimed, grinning.

“Okay, let me take a seat, and then you can follow, wait for forty seconds, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Gavin gave a cheeky salute, that Elijah laughed at too obviously to admonish.

He turned heel and walked into the sitting room without looking back, then took a spot in the centre of the couch with his legs parted, and waited with his gaze fixed on the open doorway. 

As promised, Gavin crawled, grinning the whole time, like a cat about to get the cream, and he was, after a fashion. 

“Good boy,” Elijah said softly as Gavin’s crawl came to a stop and he neatly nestled himself in between Elijah’s legs, “Would you like to taste me first, or get straight to the main event? I won’t be prepping you either way you can do that yourself,” Elijah said with a pointed glance at the bottle of lube and strip of condoms on the coffee table just behind Gavin. 

“I want the main event, you fuckin’ teased me enough,” Gavin reached back for the bottle, and spread some lube over two of his fingers, he took a high kneel, and griped Elijah’s thigh with one hand as he started to work himself open with the other lubed one. He let his head rest on Elijah’s other thigh, ever so slightly nuzzling the material again, panting and moaning as he felt it against his face. 

“You’re really into this aren’t you, pet?” 

"Uh huh," Gavin whined, his brow creased as he continued to work himself. 

Elijah stroked through Gavin's hair, and then the side of his face, before pushing two fingers straight into Gavin's open mouth. Gavin responded by sucking on them immediately, dragging his mouth back and forth over the digits at the same pace he was fucking himself with his own fingers. 

"Such an eager pet, you like how that feels don't you?" 

Gavin hummed in agreement then pulled off, "I'm ready for you now."

"You know what to do then."

Gavin leant back once more to take a condom off of the table, he gripped the zipper on the front of Elijah's bodysuit and looked up at him questioningly. Elijah have a nod followed by a short smile, all the encouragement Gavin needed to pull the zipper gently open and reveal what he was after.

The air around his liberated cock was very cool compared to how it had felt inside the suit, he sighed at the temperature difference and the relief that he wasn't being so tightly restricted by the garment anymore. He barely had a moment to revel in that feeling before Gavin was impatiently rolling a condom over him, he'd been too distracted to even notice Gavin had opened the packet, he smiled at Gavin once more as this pet used the lube left on his hand to slick up Elijah's dick. 

When he was done he looked up with pleading eyes and Elijah softly tapped his thighs, and gave permission, "Up."

Gavin rose to standing, neatly folded himself into Elijah's lap and sank down onto Elijah's cock easily with precision and practice, sighing gently the whole way until he was fully seated. Once there he ran his hands up and down Elijah's body, feeling every contour that had been hugged and accentuated by the latex, "Fuck. You look and feel _so good_ in this," Gavin smiled, he kept his hands trailing over the latex as he slowly started to roll his hips. 

Elijah gripped Gavin’s waist so that Gavin could keep his hands free and roaming as they fucked. The pace just right, just languid enough to be indulgent, but not too slow, Elijah enjoyed looking up at Gavin’s face, watching his captivated expression as his fingertips traced the defined edges of Elijah's muscles. 

“How long do you want to do this for?” Elijah asked. 

“As long as possible, I’m not in a rush, I’ve had my cake and eaten it… now I get to enjoy the real dessert.” 

The laugh Elijah emitted was the very opposite of grace, “Gavin, that was terrible.” 

“You love terrible things though don’t you?” 

“Well, I should think that’s obvious when I look at what managed to crawl up into my lap…” Elijah smirked, and moved a hand from Gavin’s hip to his jaw. Grasping tightly, he pulled Gavin into a slow and purposeful kiss, making it deep and indulgent. Gavin’s hands continued to wander over his body as the kiss went on, and he continued to guide Gavin’s hips back and forth. 

Soon enough all that mattered in the whole world was the rocking of their bodies against each other, the points of contact they shared, the exchange of heat and saliva between them, everything so blissfully hedonistic, everything so sickly sweet and yet neither of them could get enough of it. They dragged the exchange out as long as the both could bear it, discarding any urgency, pushing aside any need for orgasm, that wasn't the point here, the point was to truly and utterly get lost in each other, to block out everything else, and truly inhabit a space they'd carved out just for themselves. 

They kissed, and fucked, and shared touches until they were exhausted and breathless, and only then did they start to fall apart, and Elijah was determined that it would be Gavin first. 

He pulled back from kissing, and admired Gavin's flushed face for a few moments before giving his next instruction, "Put your arms around my neck, hold on tight, and move your hips on your own, but don't quicken the pace." 

Gavin nodded. 

Elijah placed one hand firmly around Gavin's cock and started to jerk it in time, meeting the pace, with his free hand he pushed his middle and index fingers past Gavin's lips and into his mouth, as he had down earlier. Gavin groaned so deeply, his muscles all tensing together at first until he fucked himself into relaxing, keeping to the pace Elijah had set, he rolled, back and forth, measured and steady, like a piston in a well oiled machine, working to maximum efficiency. 

Elijah could feel him starting to fall, as it went on he stuttered, but his discipline kept him from straying too far from his orders, despite his moaning, and sweating, he endured.

"That's it pet, keep going, I've got you. You're almost there, I can feel how hard you're clamping down on me, I can feel how much you need this… How much you need me," Elijah laid the dirty talk on thick, and it worked, Gavin responded with heightened moans around Elijah's fingers, "Go as fast as you need to now, I want you to come for me pet, can you do that for me?" 

Gavin nodded and moaned an affirmative, starting to roll his hips harder, the movement dislodged Elijah's fingers from his mouth, but at this point neither of them cared. In fact, Elijah loved the sound of Gavin's moaning now it wasn't being impeded, a glorious uneven litany of Elijah's name mixed in with yelps of pleasure as he chased his own release. Soon enough he was spilling over, his come spilling out over Elijah's rubber clad hand. 

"Good boy, such a good boy," Elijah cooed, "Are you ready to help me come now?" 

"Yes… Please, Sir, use me…" Gavin whimpered, giving Elijah all the permission he needed to firmly clamp his hands down on Gavin's hips once more and start for purposefully and roughly fuck him.

It wasn't long until Gavin's urging, the feeling of his body around him, the delightfully tight grind, got Elijah building up to his peak, he started to buck up into Gavin, who could only whimper as he was moved around. Elijah was getting closer... So much closer… Until… 

He burst.  
His hips stuttered.  
He came to a stop.

Resting back into the sofa cushions, he pulled Gavin against him to cuddle, they were both tired and sweaty as sin but it didn't matter, they enjoyed the afterglow, tangled together and panting heavily. The pair of them wearing the biggest, stupidest grins from the endorphins rushing through their systems.

They didn't need to talk anymore, they just needed to _be_. 

Elijah drifted here for a while, Gavin's weight on top of him a comfort, he felt relaxed and so very satisfied. Exhausted and spent, and… Happy. 

After a while Gavin's voice snapped him out of his happy dozing, "Do I wanna know how sweaty you are under this?" he asked, trailing his hands over Elijah's shoulders once more. 

"Oh, horribly, I'm heading straight for the shower afterwards, but for now, I want to enjoy this," he reached up to cup Gavin's cheek, "Did you have fun?" 

"You know I did. Why are you even asking?" 

"Because I like to hear you say it… So you've had a pleasant birthday then?"

"Of course I have." Gavin smirked, "Thank you, Sir"

"You're very welcome, pet," Elijah looped his hands around the back of Gavin's neck and pulled him down into another long embrace, sweet this time, showing appreciation.

"For my next birthday you have to show me what's under here properly," Gavin's hands traveled over Elijah's arms once more. 

"Perhaps you'll see sooner than that, depending on your behaviour… You'll have to be very good."

"But being good is boring, Sir," Gavin said with a cheeky smile. To which, Elijah chuckled, and Gavin joined in with him.

"Well then, you'll just have to wait until your next birthday… Or until I decide to spoil you rotten anyway, whichever is first."

"This is why I'm so terrible," Gavin said, a smile still plastered on his face, he dipped down and pressed into a filthy kiss and Elijah immediately reciprocated, proving Gavin's point, "If you didn't spoil me anyway then I'd behave better."

"Hm… But watching you be good is so boring…" Elijah's smile seemed permanent now too, only dropping when they pressed their lips together again to exchange filthy kisses. Elijah enjoyed them so much despite the fact he was tired, and could really do with getting changed and having a shower… 

"I'm glad we can see eye to eye on this Sir, I suspected you had no patience for seeing me be a good boy all the time. You said earlier that I was terrible, but I think we both know that we're equal on that."

"Yes, we are. That's why we're a perfect match."

Gavin blushed at that remark, honestly blushed, "I think we are too… A perfect match." 

Elijah softened and kissed Gavin, sweetly this time, letting his care and love seep into it until they naturally melted apart, "Happy birthday, pet."

"Thanks for making it a good one."

"Anything for you," Elijah replied, surprising even himself with his earnestness. It was true, Gavin was forever an exception, because he was exceptional. Elijah didn't want to treat him in any way that would diminish his roguish charm, or encourage him to be anyone other than the wild at heart, impulsive and honest person he was. 

Yes, Gavin's honesty came through as excessive bluntness.  
Yes, Gavin's sense of humour was careless at times.  
And yes, most people wouldn't stand for his foul language or acerbic nature. 

But Elijah treasured each and every one of these traits and the many, many more that made up his loyal pet. 

If he wanted obedience he knew he could just as easily find a new sub. 

But he didn't want that, he wanted Gavin, and everything that entailed.

He'd called them a perfect match, and he'd meant it too. He couldn't believe there would be anyone else more well suited to him than Gavin, and he hoped he'd never have to find out either.

**Author's Note:**

> I had all intentions of getting this out for October 7th 2020.  
> Sorry Gavin, Happy Belated Birthday 😂 💖


End file.
